EtherealNyx/The Kiddos
This is just sort of a holding place for concepts and characters in the process of being worked on sooo My OCs Defrosted Kids These are for the OCs of mine who have been posted in their entirety. First Phase * Quinn Löwe-Weiss: next prince from The Prince Who Feared Nothing * Arktophonos Pellen: next Bearskin from Bearskin * Elwood Silverstone: next elf maiden from The Elf Maiden * Iseul Soo: an Imoogi from Korean legend * Azra Olwen: next unicorn from The Valiant Little Tailor Second Phase * Dude Sturm: next third sister from Bearskin * Ariel Rucker: next bride from The Robber Bridegroom Third Phase None yet! We’ll get there. Reheated Kids These are the kids I’m currently focusing on posting within the next few months. First Phase * Marietta Diablo: next demon from The Girl Without Hands * Callisto Pellen: next bear from Bearskin * Petra Mason: next Faithful Johannes from Faithful Johannes * Giselle Ó Madaidhín: next witch from The Tinderbox * Lilith Schicksal: next demon from Bearskin. maybe. Second Phase * Serenity Charming: next prince from The Princess and the Pea * Oma Boulos: next mayor from She was Good for Nothing * Paris Delacroix: next wife from Bluebeard Third Phase * Elysian Charming: next king from The Girl Without Hands Kids in the Fridge This is where OCs go who are pretty solid but need a little work before a debut. They are not high priority, but might skip ahead of other OCs if inspiration hits. First Phase * Marmion Erz...?: next ghost from The Stolen Farthings * Riko Kurosawa: next shadow from The Shadow * Valdis Schicksal: next demon from Bearskin....????? wait. * Juniper Ackerman: next General Jinjur from the Oz books Second Phase * Connor Tully: next prince from Prince Lindworm * Bora Kim: next king from The Pig King * Florence Godfrey: next princess from The Swineherd * Theresa Glockner: next blind daughter from The Philosopher's Stone Third Phase None yet! We’ll get there. Kids in the Freezer These are for kids who either need a lot of work to feel right or concepts I’m working on. Some of these might be scrapped someday. First Phase * Eduard Muna: next Dotterine from The Egg-born Princess *Angelo Venditore: ??? who knows anymore L * Mychelle Wróźka: next mushroom from Do biedronki przyszedł żuk Second Phase * Caligula Nicolosi: next king from The Evil King * Henrietta Mason: next Iron Heinrich from The Frog Prince * Tristan Moreno: next Care from The Galoshes of Fortune * Eden Sørpebøl: next poor brother from Why the Sea is Salt * Oswald Wellington: next princess from King Thrushbeard * Rae Minett: next wise man from The Talisman Third Phase * Belinda Tully: next lindworm from Prince Lindworm * Keone Peregrine: next captain from The Three Snake Leaves * Alimjan Qasim: next Iron Staff from The Phantom Vessel * Svetlana Morozova: next Marya Morvena from Kosechei the Deathless * Taimi Nylund: next husband from The Elf Maiden * Heba Seraphinus: an angel from The Pink * Siri Luktvasslimo: next troll princess from East of the Sun, West of the Moon *Noah Lemaire: assigned to the role of Donkeyskin, currently a cafe worker * Matvey Pavlov: ??? * Saoirse Marbhán: ??? * ‘Alonzo’: next Alonzo from The Story of the Yara * Kameko Funanori: succesor to Otohime from The Story of Urashima Taro * ‘Porridge’: next mom from Sweet Porridge * Jovial Charming: next prince from The Invisible Prince * Remy ???: next dwarf from The Queen Bee * Ortensia D’Amore: next Bensiabel from Prunella * ‘Morgiana’: next Morgiana from Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves *Compromise Charming: next prince from King Kojata To Do List anyway this is a short list bc I'm not planning too far ahead just yet but for posting pages, we have the following list: 1. Azra's page (all done) 2. Dude's page (all done) 3. Ariel's page (all done) 4. Serenity's page (all done) 5. Marietta's package deal (Marietta, Giselle, and Nerezza) <--- triple update?!? mayhaps (not even close to ready) 6. Petra's page (not ready but she's solid) 7. Paris' page (he's a touch tone, touch tone telephone) And, for fleshing out characters, we have another list!!! 1. Florence 2. the Bearskin + Connor package deal (Callisto, Lily/Val, and Connor) 3. Kim Stay tuned for more content! Brainstorming this is sort of loose and not as in depth as it could be lmao but if you wanna know more just ask! I'm p shy about talking about OCs again Dude *he literally made me cry today I love him so much??? *he's overzealous about destiny for a reason hem hem (hint: it's the fact that he's never secured a destiny before ~shenanigans~ ensued) *actually a prince but really doesn't come off as such *youngest of triplets *poofy hair... like me when I'm about to wash it but more... pretty *loves domestic chores!!! *genuinely does NOT like profanity at all **he thinks it’s crass *comes off as easygoing but is very stressed out by his self-imposed responsibilities **newsflash kiddo! you’re not in charge of everyone’s happiness *micromanages stuff a lot *his ambitions can be boiled down to wanting a happy family and life but he’s very careful when it comes to planning that stuff out *MIGHT be a bit in love with a certain kid but you didn’t hear it from me **their relationship status is complicated ***(not bc of lack of interest, but the price for their happiness weighs heavily on both of them and also Ar- I mean. a random boy. is in denial.) *HEADSTRONG!! OPTIMISTIC!!! THE BOY WE DESERVE!!!! Elysian *a self-proclaimed absurdist *selectively mute **will talk on occasion, but only to their dog or when they really want to let their friends know they love them *speaking of their dog! has a West Highland Terrier (Cornelia) who they pamper *cries as a means of venting; does this for any strong emotion *based on limbo concept wise *too complacent when it comes to bad situations *their branch of the Charming family usually fill in royalty roles for unpleasant stories *writes truly awful poetry *not very good at allowing themself to be happy *not very good at comforting people either, but they care!!! *has burn scars that they cover up with gloves Oma *loud *frankly? rather obnoxious **nags her friends into doing stuff with her a lot **EXTREMELY two-faced *very good at hacking for no good reason *likes to indulge in her vices without much regard for those around her *loyal to her friends and no one else *guess who's a hypocrite??? *has a pet tarantula bc she thinks they're cute **her name is Arachne and she likes to be tall Ariel *very, very snappy + rude **cynic central, baby! *has ambitions to be a detective, despite his complete lack of skill **it's a weird dream born from his fear of destiny *also has an uncanny sense of intuition and fashion **unfortunately channels this into high levels of (usually on-point but I digress) paranoia along with a snobbish attitude towards aesthetics he doesn't like *makes himself out to be very unapproachable **can't be hurt if you don't have friends, baby!!! *the skeptic of Oma's friend group *someone please get this boy some better coping mechanisms and a therapist Florence *astoundingly superficial *''loves'' gossip *the butt of most of the friend group's group jokes *a talented violinist *overdramatic to a T *has a black thumb *really needs more work he's just super funny to me **apparently is supposed to incorporate pearls before swine in some way??? cool Paris *cryptid/alien enthusiast *a camp counselor somewhere out there... over the river and through the woods *scarily obedient but it's not his fault *has a disproportionate amount of strength for such a small body *smiles almost all the time *very dark search history for no clear reason *no backbone *a really big Mama's boy *enjoys the paranormal, music, and staring at people ominously *his brain's like a really old radio that blares out the most incomprehensibly terrifying stuff **is he even aware of his surroundings??? it's unclear tbh Theresa *a lot of rumors abound about her, but she's quite harmless *obsessed with being pious *speaks in a very antiquated way *may or may not be in love with Oma it's really hard to tell *acts very oddly around Paris **she thinks he has a 86.5 percent chance of being possessed *stressed!!! *has a plague doctor aesthetic that's been run through the lenses of her religion *deserves better writing **highkey a pantheist ***it is absolutely not what you think it sounds like **also falls into deontology philosophy wise **revamp will include metaphorical blindness, disease, and themes of coping with religious guilt Keone *firmly believed in going 'poof'; just didn't care *themed around resurrection and the ocean *the last captain was their mom's cousin *deathly afraid of the ocean due to a drowning incident in childhood *a regular customer of Elwood's *also a very reluctant informant for Oma, but refuses to rat Elwood out completely *neurotic extravert Serenity *extremely popular *loves being made fun of *bubbly!!! *a very fickle friend **extreme form of wanderlust and it shows *loves magical girl shows *romanticizes the hell out of love, but doesn't understand it too well *lives with her dad and stepmother *wants nothing more than to travel and have an adventure Connor *bitter *has an older twin (Belinda) and a younger adopted sister (Daffodil); both have poor relationships with him for entirely different reasons **loathes Belinda because of her treatment of him but is merely envious of how well Daffodil is treated by the family *seen as troublesome and uncooperative, even when he's trying not to be *feels more like a prop than a person *basically based on my deep fears concerning the future *rose themed Svetlana *Rebel out of the ‘anything you can do, I can do better’ mentality *has a weird mix between a hunter and queen aesthetic *pretty prejudiced against nonhumans *love is cool they just suck at treating their partners properly *genuinely does forgive and forget **has a lot of personal pride, but doesn’t lash out if it’s attacked *very plain about who he is *I accidentally ripped off Anastasia for her backstory lmaoooo **anyway she used to be nobility but now she’s not bc the throne got overthrown when she was a little kid *cares a LOT about how people can benefit her Mychelle bro i need to reread her story b y e *used to be really cagey about being able to cook for some reason *another regular customer of Elwood's but for more recreational purposes **asked him out once it was weird *doesn't really view herself as desirable but would like to try dating *was originally intended to be very close with more malicious fae not sure if that's still true *owns a lot of umbrellas *fond of ants!! has an ant farm *mixed white/Arabic (Polish/Afghan) Eduard *very into the world of genetics **does Punnet squares for fun *"self-sufficiency is... kinda hot" **legit he thinks it’s an attractive trait **also he tries to emulate it to be attractive too *thinks Humphrey is infringing on his brand as a smart egg person *has no idea what it’s like to be rich because his maid took him away when he was 2 **by took I mean kidnapped but his dad is nice I swear *has some pet mice *basically wants to do everything himself, even if he sucks at it **technically has a fairy godmother on call but never takes advantage Angelo *the only good Angelo on the planet /s *plays baseball *loosely based on a kid I know but if he was like. okay. to be around *"... you get the mechanics of gravity?" "what, like it's hard?" *also has a skateboard this isn't relevant to his story but it's entirely relevant to my dislike of the dude he's based on *HIGH INTERPERSONAL INTELLIGENCE *well-adjusted *does okay in school with the help of a tutor, but is only super good at math **even then he sucks at managing money it’s more mental math and calculus and stuff Belinda *popular among other cursed/monster royalty types *very unpleasant towards her siblings **I would. like to make sure she's not just a dumb bully caricature. bc that would not spark joy *demigirl *her form's just a glamour my guy she's a snake Heba *80s themed angel that I'm unreasonably attached to *gender is a construct that they do not understand **meant to be androgynous tbh I just can't draw to save my life ignore me *four eyes *their amount of arms vary it's weird *my brain's attempt to understand psychological perspectives through a meddling angel *can't fucking cook *worst guardian angel this side of San Fran Alimjan I'm only allowed to talk about him bc I'm sleep deprived duh *Tristan 2.0 but still distinct enough that I could remake Tristan if I wanted **a changeling in case that wasn't clear but the human kind *eats so much fairy food that his magic is incredibly potent *Andy's missing twin bro but he's not even aware she's here and vice versa is also true *blind now (had a run-in with some bad fairy ointment and even badder fairies) *his foster family (for lack of a better word) is p chill *what is your hair routine my angel *a successor due to his talent in magic but gets very worried about the fact that he literally has to resurrect people *might end up being a paranormal radio show host in an unofficial capacity bc Hidden has too much influence over me **it’d essentially be a podcast about urban legends and how necromancy is supported via fairy tales Eden *newfound Svetlana foil??? maybe so *bumbling paranormal enthusiast *sailor chic *GULLIBLE BDFOFDDFOO *had cancer at one point *cuts her own hair and looks very scruffy as a result *cooks all of her meals herself *Nerezza's childhood friend *not important to anyone else but me but it's okay bc I love her Rae *older than the other 4th years bc they took a year off to find themself *nostalgic over an old sweetheart **said end of romance led to Rae wanting to figure themselves out and then latching onto the preservation of love as a life goal *still worried that they romanticize the relationship out of fondness when it wasn't the best by the end **that's the pessimism they love whoever it is a lot but it worries them too *a dramatic crusader... for LOVE *gay **I did it! it's the Andersen formula!!! *agender *their dye job is ridiculous **pink tips for dyed blonde hair + the black roots are showing??? okay king *meditates more than me and I'm sad about it Noah *graduated last year *works in Hocus Pocus *very dependent on his foster mother, not that you'd know from interacting with him *avoiding destiny MEGA hard **I'd like to say that he and his love interest are awkward exs but also it's a matter of avoiding his bio dad *his room is organized chaos *always has things that people need **very reliable *going to university for finance **has never met Lavender, but they go to the same school *aro ace Lavender *2nd year university student *rollerskates everywhere *based on conspiracy theories and university student memes/my experiences at the Duke TIP program and at my highschool *half-blind due to being a reckless kid **ran with sticks *genderfluid *a theology student but everyone thinks they're a philosophy major *their last name is actually Mata lmaooo *"I think tradition! is kinda wack!" Petra *haemophobic **would actually faint if someone was bleeding too much near her ***to be fair to her she was alive when the decapitation part of the story happened so,, *loves to watch birds!!! **relates to them, though how and why is unclear *painfully blunt **has a bit of a potty mouth ***by bit I mean a lot *seen as a glorified bodyguard, which isn't accurate at all **she's a pretty analytical manager type she's just imposing **highly competent woman *very morally grey **she will do what she must to accomplish her goals, so long as it doesn't involve visible blood ***down went the foot. snap went the- *an extremely patient person *probably a physicalist Matvey *a bit of a slob **dirt smudges and food stains galore *comes from a poor background **the successor to the last huntsman; isn't their child *unused to formal education *naturalist/spatial/intrapersonal intelligences *presents himself as nice out of a need to be wanted *no magic mcgee **pretty empathetic when it comes to animals but can't actually talk to them *lives by a'' Baba Yaga; which one is unclear '''Saoirse' *a narrator **the secret to that collection of stories is that the narrator is the only person who gets a role ***the other people are made up **very awkward about her task in life ***always rewriting her stories ***doesn't think any of them are worth mentioning and thinks it's reasonable to skip them over *really is better at music than she is at writing, but whatever *cracks awful jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood Kameko *has been mistaken for Otohime's successor, much to their terror **actually just an attendant of the princess **fake it till you make it *the ultimate deflecter **emotional vulnerability? I don’t know her **blundering as you commit identity theft is SPICY *spits out seawater sometimes Caligula *has fancy hair bc I said so duh *serial oversharer *loves horses, hates bugs, you know the drill *”you’re poor?!? D:!!! blocked” **okay but no lie he’s very paranoid around people who aren’t part of the aristocracy and it shows *memorizes things super easily *overly scared of being mocked **needs a bit of a confidence booster before he’s ready to challenge God **not that he wants to akaksjsjs *I’m going to have to latch on to something funky to justify keeping him around where’s the aesthetic where’s the drama **he's part of a metal band and this will absolutely guide the rest of his development stay tuned Taimi *3/4 elf *was kidnapped when they were 10 years old and has been missing for around six years **where were they? who took them? Taimi sure isn't saying *meant to have Elwood's role, but the kidnapping sort of messed things up for everyone **he sees said elf as a role stealer at first, though this perception does not last *they/them and he/him pronouns are cool (trans-masc nb) *a bit too intense underneath that easygoing demeanor *wears a BUNCH of iron *kinda... too fine with marrying Elwood tbh **why they're a Rebel is also unknown *basically my mystery character for now uwu stay tuned!!! Jolie *known as Joey by literally everyone **thanks Oma!!! *the advice columnist for Blondie's reporter group **not by CHOICE mind you ***very drained from always getting involved in people's junk without wanting to *melodramatic **"oh, sorry, I suddenly,,, can't read,,," *has a lot of physical scars bc of being 'blessed' to have a lot of adventures **gets in a lot of sticky situations *she/he pronouns *craves attention but isn't good at handling it *fought for his destiny, which she's actually entitled to by blood **not literally though her extended family just sucks Remy *pretty crude **would seem flirtatious but has essentially no class ***it's not like he propositions anyone though he just likes crude jokes *isn't bothered by his height in case you were wondering **hates sitting in the front of class though ***"let me goof OFF! let me SLEEP!" *aggressive environmentalist **not actually a vegan or vegetarian though, contrary to popular belief, but does care a great deal about treating animals properly *rich family!!! **they have a monopoly in the food industry ***literally wrote these notes 2 years ago *win his heart with sweets it's that easy **his two lovers are sugar and honey, in his own words *"are you sure you're a prince?" “hey, the story itself describes me as little and insignificant, I dunno what you expected from me” *has two older sisters who already graduated **they're traveling abroad June *dropped out of school **regrets it, but felt she had to due to exutenating circumstances *good at whatever the EAH equivalent of economics is *her bike gang is based in Oz **they ride around, trying to help people out with their problems **they get a cool hat and jacket *not happy about how Oz is going, but also doesn’t see herself as an appropriate temporary leader **their destiny is a big source of grief for them, but their main fear is screwing up Oz further because of lack of preparedness *dunno how she fits in with other Oz OCs anymore I’ll just have to wait and see I guess Azra *very famous **started out as a circus performer after a turbulent early childhood **has a lot of obsessive fans but also just some normal kids who really like ballet **put on a pedestal and totally fine with it ***okay... not totally fine with it! it annoys her. but beyond that, she's fine with the influence she has *a nod to the unicorn being upheld as a modern symbol of peace and innocence when the original was far more violent *presents herself as a stylish, elegant, and graceful creature **actually has a very bad habit of destroying someone verbally and then sauntering off without a care in the world ***in case you didn't catch the violent part, she's extremely aggressive (just with her words) ****she doesn't have a temper she's just sharp + really mean *arrogant!!! thinks she's naturally above other people **her strong magic backs this up oof *does ballet **has a little group she does shows with it's nice Marietta *a demon involved in a tight battle for a destiny that isn't even all that fun anyway *trying to be good but is absolute shit at it **I hate to say it's her fault she's just not built to act altruistically *sees herself as Elwood's older cool sister **the feeling isn't mutual **also how can you be the older sister to someone who doesn't exist anyway- *most people just think she's harmless which is hilariously inaccurate *overly empathetic in a bad way **soaks up emotion like a sponge **not good at handling the bad ones *knows your problems and wants to solve them Nerezza *a shadow in some other girl’s body **what that means for the story is a bit up in the air but they’ve been like that for years *indebted to Marietta bc she was desperate *likes to bake! *gets taken advantage of a lot **her kindness is pretty easy to exploit *maybe something to do with imposter syndrome??? **already feels out of place around her so-called friends *deserves more development Marmion *dead as a doornail **not the most stable of ghosts, but he's not actively malicious at least... ***there's a lot of poltergeist activity on his end though :/ *Iseul and him have been inseparable since his demise back when she was 5 **it's till death do us part taken to a whole other level *died hungry and scared. yes, this is relevant **complains about how hungry he is ALL THE TIME **will often have another poltergeist incident if the matter is addressed in a way he doesn't like *strangely infatuated with each of Iseul's friends (but mostly Serenity) *was a dwarf who loved climbing and only spoke German before he kicked the bucket **early communication was... rough *can't even escape destiny in death huh **the point here actually is that the ghost in his story experienced a lot of regrets over her greed and he experiences a lot of regrets over his pride yay Random Concepts *someone named Compromise Charming *the most overqualified peasant girl in history **Dude's foil **spent the entirety of her childhood practicing skills to help secure a good role ***jack of all trades, much??? **extremely persuasive ***sounds like an infomercial **used to suck up to people a lot during Freedom Year *someone who dreams of a rural life and has a bunch of family heirlooms **blindly listens to advice Category:Subpages